Le retour de la déesse de la mort
by Bubee0
Summary: Durant sa quête pour retrouver Artémis accompagné par les chasseresses Bianca et Zoé, et de ses amis Thalia et Grover, Percy fera la recontre de Macaria, qui les emmènera jusqu'à elle... lesbien/MacariaxArtémis/PercyxAnnabeth/relation sexuelles explicites.


Les squelettes nous poursuivaient toujours, je sens encore leurs halesines sur ma nuque. Nous approchons d'une montagne, les falaises abruptes semblant insurmontable. Par hasard j'aperçois un tunnel à ses pieds.

-Tenez bon! Il y a un passage par-là!

En me retournant je pus voir Thalia qui me rattrape, Bianca était derrière et courrant avec la difficulté, la blessure à une jambe n'est pas l'aide. Nous arrivons près du tunnel quand je vis d'autres squelettes en sortaient. Nos espoirs étaient réduits à néant, nous étions encerclés. J'entendis un cri derrière moi. Quand je me retourne je vis Bianca qui s'est fait attraper par l'un d'entre eux. Son bras était pris au piège, sans lui, elle ne sert pas à servir de son arc et son poignard était tomber pendant la course. Je pris Turbulence et courra vers elle. Je trancha le bras du squelette et recula dans le tirant avec moi. Thalia brandissait Aegis vers trois des squelettes, Zoé retenait ceux du tunnel que Grover se tenait au milieu et courtait dans tous les sens à la flûte de pan. Je regardeais autour de moi, il n ' y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir que par un affrontement direct. Je m'apprêtais à prendre d'assaut deux d'entre eux, quand je fus éblouit par une lumière chaude lors du passage dans la montagne. Je me protège de cette lumière à l'aide de mon bras. Es ce que c'est Apollon? La lumière faiblit et je crois voir quelque chose qui se propulsait sur les squelettes. Plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à fondre sous mes yeux, comme-ci ont été exposés à une haute température. Voyant ce qu'ils arrivaient de leurs copains les autres se sont enfuis. Nous nous regroupions. Grover et Bianca étaient en panique. quand je fus éblouit par une lumière chaude venant du passage dans la montagne. Je me protège de cette lumière à l'aide de mon bras. Es ce que c ' est Apollon? La lumière faiblit et je crois voir quelque chose qui se propulsait sur les squelettes. Plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à fondre sous mes yeux, comme-ci ont été exposés à une haute température. Voyant ce qu'ils arrivaient de leurs copains les autres se sont enfuis. Nous nous regroupions. Grover et Bianca étaient en panique. quand je fus éblouit par une lumière chaude venant du passage dans la montagne. Je me protège de cette lumière à l'aide de mon bras. Es ce que c'est Apollon? La lumière faiblit et je crois voir quelque chose qui se propulsait sur les squelettes. Plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à fondre sous mes yeux, comme-ci ont été exposés à une haute température. Voyant ce qu'ils arrivaient de leurs copains les autres se sont enfuis. Nous nous regroupions. Grover et Bianca étaient en panique. comme-ci ils ont été exposés à une haute température. Voyant ce qu'ils arrivaient de leurs copains les autres se sont enfuis. Nous nous regroupions. Grover et Bianca étaient en panique. comme-ci ils ont été exposés à une haute température. Voyant ce qu'ils arrivaient de leurs copains les autres se sont enfuis. Nous nous regroupions, Grover et Bianca étaient en panique.

-Vous avez vu comme moi? Ils viennent littéralement de fondre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça nous aide bien.

Thalia avait raison, mais je reste inquiet par rapport à l'origine de notre sauveur. Ce qui vient de nous sauver pourrait aussi tuer.

Zoé s'avança confiante.

-Sors de ta cachette. Je sais que c'est toi.

-Tu sais qui c'est?

Qu'est-ce que Zoé est savoir sur le choix qui vient de nous sauver.

Une fille apparue d'un seul coup devant nous, ce qui m'avait fait sursauter. Elle avait enlevé un casque de sa tête, il me parut familier. Elle avait les cheveux châtains presque bruns, un sweat-shirt et en dessous un t-shirt souvenir de Athènes. Elle avança vers nous et pris Zoé dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué ma grande!

Zoé ne repoussa pas l'étreinte mais elle était sûrement gênée qu'elle se fasse devant nous. L'inconnue, toujours dans les bras de Zoé, nous regarda à tour de rôle.

-Percy demi-dieu, Thalia demi-déesse, Bianca chasseresse eeeeet Grover, satyre.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux sabots de Grover. La façon dont elle termina une phrase en disant longtemps sur elle pensait des satyres. Grover aime l'avoir remarqué.

-Oh, ne m'en veux pas. Mauvais souvenirs avec un satyre.

On aurait dit cela dans nos pensées. Thalia pris la parole un peu menaçante.

-Comment tu a fait ça? Et qui tu es?

-Si vous le voulez bien sur en discuter plus tard. On devrait y aller avant qu'ils ne reviennent, je ne pense pas que la fonte de leurs camarades le fasse fuir longtemps.

Elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel suivi de près par Zoé et Bianca. Je suis les suivis un peu méfiant mais reconnaissant qu'elle nous sauver la vie. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais cette fille dégage une aura étrangement douce et chaleureuse. Nous marchions dans le tunnel sombre éclairé de la torche de la fille, qui ressemblait bizarrement à une manche à balai en plastique, qui ne fondait pas malgré ma flamme sortait du bout. Thalia et moi marches côte à côte.

-Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre. Qu'elle arrive au moment où il faut un besoin d'aide, elle sache comment tuer ses monstres et qui nous sommes. Je trouve que ça fait trop. Et il ya un je ne sais quoi qui ne me plais pas.

-C'est vrai. On ne sait pas encore qui elle est. Je suis contente qu'elle soit en tout cas. Sans elle en aurait mal fini. Mais je pense qu'on peut confiance, Zoé la sait après tout.

-Et depuis quand sur les connaissances de ces chasseresses.

On marcha longtemps avant d'arriver devant une grande porte. La fille l'ouvrit et arriva dans une grotte immense qui était remplit d'objet en tout genre. Il ya surtout des meubles amassés n'importe quel commentaire, mais aussi des objets qui ont eu l'air assez anciens, (des vases, des coupes, et beaucoup d'armes, ...) .Nous nous installons dans une espèce de salon improvisateur. Je m'assis avec Grover et Thalia sur un vieux canapé en piteux état, je fais sentir des ressorts qui me rentraient dans la jambe, Zoé et Bianca s'assirent en face sur un sofa qui avait l'air neuf, la fille s ' assit sur un fauteuil, seule. Elle posa son manche à balai cocotte près d'elle, et nous ramena de quoi manger. Elle prit une grande inspiration près de répondre à chacune de nos questions.

-Bon, par où commencer ... Peut-être par ...

Thalia l'interrompu.

-Commence par nous dire qui tu es.

-D'ACCORD. Je m'appelle Macaria.

-J'ai l'impression de connaître ce nom., Chuchota Thalia.

-Et je suis une immortelle.

-Comment ça immortelle? Ma question me stupide.

-Hé bien je ne peux pas mourir, un peu comme les chasseresses. Je ...

-Mais commenter ça se fait que vous êtes immortelle, vous êtes une créature ou ... hésita Grover.

-Non non, je ...

-Elle est la fille de Hadès.

Nous sommes tous tournés vers Zoé. Le casque qui m'avait paru familier, je l'avais déjà vu dans un livre. (Bizarre que je m'en rappel). C'était le casque de Hadès, il lui était permis de devenir invisible même aux yeux des dieux. Je me demande commenter elle a fait pour le récupérer. Thalia était aussi perdue que moi.

-Comment ça se fait qu'un sang-mêlé peut être immortelle?

-Eh bien je ne suis pas un sang-mêlé. Je suis la fille de Perséphone. Je suis une déesse.

-Était. Tu étais une déesse.

Macaria et Zoé se fusillèrent du regard. Je crus pend un instant qu'elles allaient se sauter dessus. Mais Macaria reprend.

-J'ai été bannis de l'Olympe et des enfers par Zeus. Il ya trois mille ans. Et depuis j'erre sur terre parmi les mortels sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 16 ans. Pas de pratique de nos jours cela dit.

Elle riait de la situation, je me sentais bizarrement à l'aise. Comme si ça nous influençait. Elle prend une gorgée de sa boisson puis continua.

-Avant de continuer de parler de moi, vous voudriez savoir ce que je fais ici et commenter je vous ai trouver?

Nous hochions la tête.

-Je suis un installateur il y a quelques années pour chasser des monstres, c'est comme un passe-temps. Et il ya quelques jours, j'ai senti votre présence, dès que vous avez le pied sur cet état. Il n'y a pas de sang-mêlé ici, alors ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Je vous ai donc conduit jusqu'ici pour vous mettre à l'abri. Certains monstres, dont je ne fais pas partie Grover, malgré ma présentation effrayante, sur un odorat très performant pour traqué le sang-mêlé. J'ai modifié les traces d'Artémis pour vous amener à l'endroit précis de mon repère. Et je vous conduisais sur la suite de ses traces.

-Comment vous avez fait pour le faire fondre, je demande parce que je n'en étais pas sûr.

-Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est le côté démoniaque de mon père. Je peux invoquer les flammes des enfers. Zeus en moi bannissant m'as enlevé mes pouvoirs de déesse.

-Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais rien lu sur une Macaria, ni de son bannissement? Ce genre de choisir ne passe pas inaperçu?

Sauf si sur le veut. Thalia et plus menaçante que jamais. Macaria baissa la tête, elle parut soudainement triste et renfermée. Elle se leva, pris son manche et partie.

-La réunion est terminée. Installez-vous quelque part et vous reposer.

Elle partit dans une pièce de la grotte. Zoé se leva pour chercher une pièce où dormir, emmenant Bianca pour la soigner. Elle s'arrête, absolument pour expliquer ce qui vient de passer.

-Elle a fait une chose, a choisi ce qui n'arrive toujours pas à se pardonner même maintenant. Artémis est en quelques sortes responsables.

Puis elle partit. Nous nous séparons et vaquions à nos occupations. Seulement moi je n'avais pas été satisfait de ses réponses, j'avais encore des questions à lui poser. Je la rejoignis donc dans sa chambre de fortune. Un petit coin éloigner le reste avec des photos accrocher à un mur et des armures. Elle était allongée sur son lit une place et trifouillait son "arme". Je m'assis sur une caisse à côté d'elle. Elle me regardeea et soupira. Je pris doucement la parole.

-Comment êtes-vous aussi proche d'Artémis et des chasseresses?

Elle soupir, détourna le regard et soupir de nouveau.

-Tu pose de bonnes questions Percy. Mais difficile d'y répondre.

Elle fit une pause longue. L'atmosphère de la scène d'avant laissait place à une plus agréable.

-Les chasseresses m'ont proposé plusieurs fois, mais j'ai toujours refusé. J'ai rencontré pour la première fois Artémis lors de mon premier solstice d'hiver. C'était la première fois que j'allais sur l'Olympe, je n'avais jamais vu les autres dieux hormis mon père. J'étais en quelque sorte terrifier. Mais quand je vis Artémis, je me sentis incroyablement sereine. Elle était la première à moi parler et être gentille avec moi. À cette époque je n'étais qu'une jeune déesse, je devais ressembler à une enfant de 6 ans. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses, la chasse, moi diriger avec les étoiles ... Plus sur le temps passé ensemble plus je m'attachais à elle. Peut-être trop. C'est ça qui m'as amené à être bannit.

-Vous ... vous aimiez Artémis? C'est pour cela vous avez été bannit?

Elle ria doucement.

-Non, Percy. Ce sont les choses que j'ai fait à cause de ça a été bannit. Et j'aime toujours Artémis. C'est pourquoi je vais aller la chercher.

-Quoi? Mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul. Accompagner nous.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'y a pris pris de lui proposeur ça.

-Non Percy. Je ne peux pas

Elle se leva et pris un collier posé sur une table de nuit.

-Et je vais te faire voir pourquoi.

Elle passe le collier autour de son cou et pris le médaillon et le posa sur mon front.

Je crus m'évanouir et tomber dans un précipice. Je tombais un temps indéfini dans un tunnel noir, où passaient des images incompréhensibles. J'aperçois un bâtiment olympien et je me rapproche de plus en plus. Je crus que j'allais m'écraser, mais je traverse le bâtiment et tombe dans le corps d'une petite fille aux cheveux d'argent. Je vis alors à travers ses yeux. Elle marcha seule dans une grande salle de l'Olympe. Les torches accrochées aux murs dansaient et leurs enfants étaient menaçantes. J'entendis du bruit venant de derrière moi. La fille s'arrêta et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Je vis alors la plus belle jeune fille que je n'ai jamais vu, Artémis. Elle portait ses cheveux ébènes en une tresse, elle était habillée d'une tunique grecque courte. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et mes oreilles sifflaient. Je comprenant que les sensations que je ressentais venaient des souvenirs de Macaria, ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Artémis s'approcha de moi, elle avait une mine inquiète.

-Tu vas vraiment faire ça.

J'entendis une voix sortir de ma tête.

-C'est son choix Artémis. Il m'a choisi. C'est son choix et je le respecte. Ma dignité de déesse est en jeu.

Macaria tourna le dos à Artémis et traversa la salle. Soudain je fus ébloui par une lumière aveuglante. Lorsque je retrouve la vue j'étais dans un Colisée. Je sens entendre les exclamations de public dans les tribunes. Je continue d'avancer jusqu'au milieu de l'arène. Macaria va devoir se battre. Un homme se dirigea vers moi, il était grand et très musclés, ses cheveux lui donnaient une apparence de dieu. Son visage ne m'était pas inconnu. J'espère très sincèrement que ce n'est pas contre lui que j'allais devoir me battre. J'entendis les moqueries du public, c'est vrai que je suis dans le corps d'une petite fille. Elle n'a pas eu l'air de faire le poids. L'homme se tourne vers une tribune dans les tribunes séparées du public. Un homme plutôt âgé se leva.

-Ce combat opposera Macaria, fille de Hadès. À Hercule, fils de Zeus. Que commencer les hostilités.

Hercule, je suis face à Hercule (plutôt Héraclès pour les grecs). Pourtant je ne sentais aucun de mes membres trembler, je ressentais une confiance qui ne venait pas de moi. Macaria fait face à son adversaire avec courage. Elle brandissait sa lance devant elle et sortit son bouclier des flammes, trois têtes de chiens enflammées sortant de celui-ci. Hercule pris une grande épée et un petit bouclier. Il s'écoule vers nous. Mon corps bougeait tout seul. Il asséna un coup vertical que Macaria para. Il enchaîna avec un autre coup, les têtes sur le bouclier attrapèrent son épée.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré un adversaire à ma taille. Même dans un combat contre un dieu.

Il lança son bouclier en direction de ma tête. Macaria utilisa sa lance pour dévier sa trajectoire. Le bouclier atterrit sur sa cheville, je sentis une douleur atroce moi traverser le corps, je vacilla. Hercule abandonna son épée et moi poussa, je tomba lourdement à terre. En ce qui concerne la tête j'aperçus Artémis dans les tribunes. Je ne pus rien lire sur son visage. Macaria perdu l'esprit juste assez longtemps pour réitérer sa vie et voir Hercule s'y embrocher. Le sang chaud descendait le long du manche et coulait sur mes doigts. Je pus entendre un chuchotement venant du corps d'Hercule. Je tournis la tête en direction de Artémis. Je vis dans ses yeux le choc, et la tristesse. Non dirigé vers Hercule, ni vers moi, mais vers Macaria. Je me sentis voler, remonter. Je quitte le corps de la jeune fille et retrouve le mien. Je reprenais mon esprit, allongé sur le lit. Elle me regarde comme pour attendre une réponse à ce que j'avais vu.

-C'est à cause de Thalia que vous ne voulez pas nous accompagner. Parce que vous avez tué Hercule.

-Il était un grand héros. Le fils d'un des trois grands dieux. Commentaire veux-tu qu'elle me fasse confiance. Après ça Zeus voulu me punir pour mes actes. Mais pendentif que les autres dieux de l'Olympe essayaient de le raisonner j'ai accompli un acte encore plus horrible. Et il m'a finalement banni à passer l'éternité parmi les mortelles que je n'avais jamais côtoyés. Dans un corps souffrant. Et recevoir une autre peine avant de quitter les dieux.

Elle se tourna et releva l'arrière de ses vêtements. De nombreuses cicatrices de coups de fouet étaient dispersées sur son dos. Elle remet ses vêtements et pris un sac.

-Pour rester ici. J'ai des petites choses à régler.

Elle partit en direction de la porte et disparut. Après la transe mémorial que je venais de faire ma tête était terriblement lourde. Je m'allongea sur le lit, mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'endormis.

Je fus réveillé par mon corps secoué. Grover se tenait devant moi le visage en panique.

-Macaria est partit. Et elle a pris un bon nombre d'armes avec elle. Sur craint que soit partit sauver Artémis seule. Thalia est à sa recherche.

Thalia, merde. Si Thalia dit pour la mort de son demi-frère, elle risque de vouloir s'en prendre à Macaria.

-Grover, il faut qu'on reste Thalia la trouver. Si jamais ça arrive ...

-Je sais. Zoé nous dit pour Hercule, après qu'on est laissés Thalia partir. Merde, je sais pas commenter elle a fait pour le découvrir.

Je pris mes affaires et pris la direction d'où elles sont parties. Je sortis rapidement du tunnel. J'atterris dans un bois surplombant une grande ville. J'entendais au loin des armes qui s'entrecroisent. Je suis le bruit jusqu'au bord d'une rivière. Thalia se trouve juste devant moi sa lance à la main. Macaria était de l'autre côté de l'eau, le casque d'hier à ses pieds.

-Comment-tu nous invitée et faire comme de rien après le meurtre de mon demi-frère. Les dieux ont bien fait de bannir, tu ne mérites pas leur confiance, ni la nôtre.

Un éclair traversa sa lance et frappa Macaria de plein fouet. Elle ne broncha pas et resta debout. Elle regardea ensuite Thalia les yeux pleins de colère et de peine. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Macaria tremble. Elle resta debout chancelante.

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir. De devoir aider la soeur de l'homme que j'ai tué, de devoir soutenir son fils en vue de haine dirigent vers moi, d'avoir abandonné tout ce que j'avais et que ce que j'aimais.

Elle s'avance du cour d'eau et Thalia prépare une nouvelle attaque. Je me concentra et pris l'eau de la rivière et de leurs lança. L'eau froide les calma, mais les pousser à bout. Thalia a maintenant la voix casser par la colère.

-Tu l'as tué!

-C'est ce qu'il voulait!

Son cri instaura un silence, un silence remplit de tensions.

-Quoi ...?

-Il veux mourir au combat. Il était tourmenté par sa propre force. Il voulait mourir de ma main. Juste parce que je suis moi. Il m'a choisi. Il m'a choisi ...

Des larmes commencent à glisser de ses joues. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, et pleura à grosses gouttes. Thalia me regarde le visage déconcerté.

-Percy, je ... Je ne savais pas qu'elle ...

Je n'écoutais pas Thalia et alla auprès de Macaria. Elle dit à bout de nerfs, elle haletait et s'étouffait dans ses larmes. Je m'accroupis pour entendre ce qu'elle gémissait.

-Je ne suis pas protégé ... Percy ... Je l'ai déjà vu capturer, mais je n'ai rien fait. Je devais la protéger ...

-Qui ça?

-Artémis ...

-Macaria ... Ce n'est pas ton rôle. Artémis n'a pas besoin d'être protéger.

-Elle a toujours ... pris soin des jeunes filles avant elle. C'est normal, que je veuille la protéger.

-C'est rien. On va la libérer. On va sauver Artémis.

-Et Annabeth ...

-Héin?

C'était la première fois que j'entendais quelqu'un d'autre que moi penser à Annabeth. Les autres et même les dieux s'enregistrent de son sort.

-On ... est dans le même cas que toi et moi. Mais protéger Annabeth avant tout. C'est pour elle que tu es venu.

Elle avait encore lu dans mes pensées. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Aphrodite, sur le fait qu'elle se passe d'abord à l'amour.

-On va sauver tout le monde. Sans de préférence.

Elle aborda un enfant de l'enfant et posa sa tête entre ses bras. Elle se renfermai sur elle-même. Elle était beau l'air plus âgée. Elle avait toujours l'âme qui avait quand elle était partie des enfers. Les autres arrivent, ils étaient surpris par l'état du terrain. La terre était trempée et les traces de brûlures étaient visibles un peu partout. Je laisse la Zoé s'occuper de Macaria et m'assit un peu plus loin. Je lançai un regard plein de reproche en direction de Thalia, qui ne peut pas désolé de ce qui vient de passer. J'écoutai ce que Zoé dit à Macaria, peut-être cela pourrait m'en dire plus sur leur relation. Zoé restait assis près d'elle, sans rien dire qu'elle jouait avec l'herbe. Elle hésita avant d'enfin oser lui parler.

-Je sais que tu veux l'aider. Mais ça n'est pas en agissant seule que tu vas sauver qui que ce soit.

-Elle ne m'aime pas ...

\- ...

-Elle ne m'aimera jamais après ce que j'ai fait ...

-Macaria ...

-Je ...

-Tais toi! Arrête de te plaindre et de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Je sais les horreurs que tu en tant que commise. Mais le temps à passer. Il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose choisi.

-Mais je ne peux jamais m'arrêter de l'aimer.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça ... Je sais ... je sais que tu es revue depuis que tu es parmi les mortels.

Macaria releva la tête incrédule. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Zoé la coupa.

-Je m'inquiétais de toutes ses sorties solitaires, qui ne durait jamais très longtemps, mais dont elle revenait toujours à bout de force. Alors un jour je l'ai suivi. Elle ne fait plus attention à rien vu qu'elle ne m'a pas remarqué. Et je t'ai vu avec elle.

Souvenir:

Zoé suivait difficilement les traces d'Artémis. Elle était plus camouflée à l'habitude. Elle peut cacher quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Elle arrive au bout de sa piste. Elle conduisait près d'une petite rivière où en aval coulait une cascade. En revançant encore elle mis apercevoir, Artémis nue, qui se douchait sous l'eau qui tombe. Elle détourna le regard face à cette scène obscène dont Artémis à toujours mis en garde ses chasseresses. Mais Zoé se doutait que de n'est pas pour se doucher seul dans un magnifique petit lac bordé d'une cascade qu'Artémis brouillait ses pistes. Elle entendit un autre bruit près de l'eau, par peur pour Artémis elle se força à regarder. Une jeune femme s'aventurait délicatement dans l'eau froide, la marque sur son dos, lui révélèrent immédiatement l'identité de la femme. Macaria. Pourquoi Artémis viendrait se baigner en secret avec Macaria ... Zoé ne veut pas croire ce qu'elle était en train d'imaginer. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensées impures. Elle continue de se cacher dans les fourrés. Macaria était maintenant derrière Artémis, l'eau lui arrivait au bas de l'abdomen. Elle caressait les cheveux noirs ébène d'Artémis, elle se pencha et embrassa son cou. Zoé vit rouge, commente-elle oser toucher de manière si obscène sa déesse. Contrairement à se Zoé Satisfait, Artémis, mis la tête en arrière et accepta entièrement les caresses. Artémis est la principale sur la nuque de Macaria pour l'approche plus de son propre cou. Les mains de Macaria glissaient sur le corps enfantin d'Artémis, sa principale droite caressai sa minuscule poitrine, pendentif que son autre principal descendant le long de ses hanche. D'ici Zoé s'entend les gémissements suaves de la déesse. Artémis se tourne toujours vers Macaria et attira sa tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Leur baiser était chaste au début, mais pris rapidement en chaleur quand leurs langues entrèrent en jeu. Macaria poussa Artémis sur les rochers et la levée, pour que leurs visages aient même la hauteur. Elles caressaient le corps l'une de l'autre. Leur baiser devient plus de plus en plus sauvage, afin de savoir qui prend le dessus. Artémis passa ses jambes autour du bassin de Macaria. Les gémissements devenaient plus intenses. Zoé compris que leurs sexes soient contactés, qu'ils frottent leurs clitoris mutuellement. Les coups de hanches de Macaria confirment ses doutes. Ne cessant jamais de s'embrasser, leurs géignements deviennent plus de plus forts. Plus les mouvements de Macaria accéléraient, plus elles approchaient de l'orgasme. Artémis ne tient pas longtemps, elle explose dans les bras de Macaria, et lança une longue lamentation de plaisir. Macaria suivit peu après. Elle tenait toujours Artémis dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'à la berge. Elle posa sur une couverture et s'allongea près d'elle. Macaria appuya son visage sur son bras, et regarde Artémis reprendre son souffle. et lança une longue lamentation de plaisir. Macaria suivit peu après. Elle tenait toujours Artémis dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'à la berge. Elle posa sur une couverture et s'allongea près d'elle. Macaria appuya son visage sur son bras, et regarde Artémis reprendre son souffle. et lança une longue lamentation de plaisir. Macaria suivit peu après. Elle tenait toujours Artémis dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'à la berge. Elle posa sur une couverture et s'allongea près d'elle. Macaria appuya son visage sur son bras, et regarde Artémis reprendre son souffle.

-Tu n'y es pas toujours habituer. Tu tombe pratiquement dans les pommes à chaque fois.

Zoé a mis ce qui ressemble à un grognement à Artémis. Elle a vu sourire Macaria, elle a été heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Artémis ne bougeait toujours pas, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait.

-Tu crois que je devrais leurs dire?

-Un qui? Aux chasseresses? Je ne sais pas. Tu veux le leur dire ?

-Je ne veux rien leurs cacher. Et je suis en train de faire.

-Alors dit le leurs. Je sais que si tu leur explique ce qui c'est passer, elles pourront l'accepter.

-A ce propos, quand j'ai raconter ton histoire aux chasseresses, il se peut que je puisse-être un peu exagéré.

Macaria fit la mou. Mais ne bouda pas longtemps avant de se pencher sur Artémis pour l'embrasser. Zoé se leva et partit. Elle se promit de parler avec sa déesse dès son retour.

Zoé fixait Macaria, qui la regardait avec surprise.

-Elle ne t'a pas raconté? Quand elle est revenu je suis allée la voir, et je lui ai vu ce que j'avais vu. Elle était en colère parce que je l'avais suivi, mais il n'y avait pas attention. Elle ma raconter comment vous êtes en quelque sorte réconcilier. Et je suis prêt à pardonner le mal que tu lui as fait.

Macaria regarde Zoé dans les yeux. Elle était en même temps surprise et soulager d'un poids. Zoé avait l'air très gêné d'avouer ça. Mais elle n'avait pas fini ses confidences.

-Et j'ai vu autre chose ce jour-là. Quelque a choisi dans les manières qu'elle a regardait, j'ai pu voir qu'elle ... elle était amou ...

Zoé a été interrompu par un objet tombant juste à côté de nous et a créé un nuage de poussière. Je fus projeté par l'impact. En retrouvant mes esprits, j'entendis un bruit sourd, comme le raclage du métal contre la roche. Je me boucha les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourd tellement les fils étaient forts. Je réussi à ouvrir les yeux, et vis un serpent énorme équipé de pattes (une espèce de lézard) qui soulève sa longue queue pour la rabattre sur nous. Je l'esquiva de justesse, mais Macaria eu moins de chance, elle était complètement écraser. Le monstre se tourne vers Zoé, il assena un coup de ses longues griffes. Zoé s'écarta à temps, et essayait de garder une bonne distance avec le serpent pour ne pas être frappé par un coup mortel. Il donna un coup de mâchoire dans ma direction, je pus le faire reculer dans le frappa à la tête avec Turbulence. Zoé sortit son arc et tira ses flèches qui se plantaient dans son cuir. Mais sa peau était si épaisse qu'il ne trouvait rien sentir. Si seulement les autres devaient rester à la grotte, on aurait vraiment eu besoin d'eux. Le monstre s'apprêtait à lancer un nouvel assaut, quand il s'arrêta. Je ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi. Je vis des flammes sortant de la file d'attente du serpent, qui la leva immédiatement. Macaria apparu dessous, elle s'y accrochait désespérément. Les flammes triaient en vérité de son corps, une corne avait poussé sur son front. Le serpent secoua son extrémité dans tout le sens, Macaria lâcha prix et tomba devant moi. Elle se précise et se jeta sur moi. Nous atterrîmes loin du monstre assez pour pouvoir contre attaquer.

-J'ai déjà affronter se monstre. C'est le Python. Il a été tué par Apollon, mais il semble que certains monstres ne peuvent pas être simplement tuer.

Elle avait toujours cette corne sur sa tête. Elle jeta un œil au monstre avant de reporter son regard vers moi.

-Je sais comment le battre Percy. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

-Tu comme ma confiance.

Elle m'a sourit puis couru en direction du monstre.

-Occupe toi de sa file d'attente Percy!

Elle s'arrêta devant le serpent, elle enleva son doux t-shirt, son bras gauche devient une chaire noire et brûlante ,et des flammes l'entourant.

Souvenir:

Des flammes entouraient le bras gauche de Macaria, pendentif que sa chaise brûlait et devenait noir. Le monstre qui avait été interrompu par sa baignade lui était inconnu, il avait un corps et une tête de serpent, et des pattes vêtues de longues griffes aiguisées. Elle était complètement nue devant ce monstre, sans ses armes et son armure. Elle était sûre que si elle essayait de fuir, cette chose a été poursuivie. Sa seule chance était l'affrontement. Elle courra vers le serpent, esquivant ses coups. Elle parvint sous le monstre, elle tendit le bras vers le haut et attendit que le monstre essaye de l'écraser. Le monstre ne fixe pas s'attendre à ce que sa peau soit aussi brûlante, car il s'écarta aussitôt. Il poussa alors un cri de douleur absolument atroce. Macaria sentit ses trempant exploseur, elle est devenue sourde un moment. Heureusement pour elle, elle se régénérait rapidement. Le monstre était parti guérir dans l'eau, elle a fait un temps de repos. Il se releva près à en découdre, sur flèche se planta dans un de ses yeux. Elle est retournée pour voir de qui vient cette flèche même si elle s'en est déjà sortie. Artémis. Elle était en hauteur dans une crevasse, elle portait une tunique en toile et ses cheveux attachés tombait sur son épaule. Elle tira une seconde flèche qui frappe le deuxième œil. Le monstre hurla et tombe dans l'eau. Artémis courra vers le monstre et grimpa dessus. Elle la vis se débattre pour ne pas tomber quand le monstre s'agita. Une langue gluante sortait de sa gueule, Artémis lâcha prix pour descendre jusqu'à elle, et d'un coup de poignard la lui trancha. Le monstre frappa Artémis, Macaria l'attrapa au vol, et la pris dans ses bras. Artémis bénisseur, ne vaut plus se battre.

-La chaleur, il craint les chaleurs intenses.

Macaria avait le terrain bien dégager, sans ses yeux et sans sa langue, il ne devrait plus se repéré. Elle attrape le monstre à la gorge et commente à la brûlée, le monstre frappa à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle n'a pas gagné le prix. Elle le tenait jusqu'à ce que le chaire ne soit plus que de la viande carbonisée. Elle laisse le monstre mort à la tête à demi pendante, le corps flottant à la surface. Elle rejoignit Artémis au bord du lac. Elle esquiva le regard.

-Tu aurais au moins pu mettre un vêtement avant le tuer.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne portait rien.

-Je ... pardon.

-C'est trop tard pour ça.

Macaria s'assit et banda la blessure d'Artémis avec un de ses vêtements. Elle prenait soin de son bras comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Artémis plus gêné de la situation dans la colère. Elle laissa Macaria panser ses blessures.

-Tu vêtement vraiment les monstres. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un monstre anodin. C'était le Python. Apollon a l'avoir tué.

-Mais il est toujours en vie, et cherche toujours à vous tuer.

Macaria arrêta ses gestes et regarda Artémis dans les yeux.

-Je ne l'aurai jamais laisser faire. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi.

Artémis détourna le regard, un très léger rougissement visible sur sus joues.

-Et pas que ta vie.

Macaria se sentait affreusement coupable. Elle n'arriverait plus à la regarder en face.

-Je sais que tu t'en veux. Et tu as déjà été punit pour ce que tu as fait. Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner. Mais plus je te vois pour battre et moins je te hais.

Macaria leva la tête, Artémis évitait toujours de croiser son regard.

-Je pense qu'un jour, je pourrais te pardonner et ...

Artémis n'eus pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Macaria avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et l'embrassait. Elle ne refuse pas le baiser, elle y répond même. Elle laissa Macaria l'allonger sur le sol et le toucher. Elle ne vaut rien, elle apprécie ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Elle a laissé l'embrasser, elle a laissé la prendre le dessus, elle a laissé la mettre en place là où personne n'a jamais eu la mise, elle a laissé prendre ce qu'elle avait jurer de préserver, elle a laissé la faire monter au septième ciel.

J'entendis le cri de Macaria. Elle s'est fait lacéré la poitrine, le monstre me tournait toujours le dos, il avançait menaçant. Je le vis alors ouvrir grand ça mâchoire et se projeter sur elle. L'envie de courir l'aide et la couper en morceaux me tiraillais, mais je resta l'immobilité, je lui fait confiance. Le monstre quitte complètement le bouger. Je pus entrevoir Macaria tenir la gueule grande ouverte, une principale sur chaque une de ses mâchoires. Elle cria.

-Percy! C'est le moment, fonce! Zoé essaye de viser ses yeux!

Je me précipitait hors de ma cachette, et faillit tomber au passage. Et couru vers le serpent. Macaria tenait tant bien que mal. Je courrais de toute mes forces, je ne prêtais plus attention à rien. J'arrivai à sa hauteur et lui trancha la queue. Le monstre hurla. Le cri était encore plus insupportable qu'avant. Les flèches de Zoé eurent ses yeux, il hurla de plus bel. Je me boucha une de mes oreille et continuai à longer le monstre, je lui sectionna les pattes. Le monstre tomba en avant, Macaria en profita pour plonger sa main dans sa gueule et lui arracher la langue. Elle le tenu ensuite parla gorge avec sa main calcinée et on entendis un long râle pendant que cette dernière fondait. Macaria laissa le corps tomber dans la rivière, je le regarda être emporter par le courant. Je vis Grover revenir seul.

-Mais il s'est passé quoi ici? Pourquoi y a-t-il des restes d'un monstre, et pourquoi les bras de notre déesse sont-ils en train de brûler?

-Tu viens de juger un truc incroyable Grover.

Je suis le frappement amicalement sur l'épaule. Zoé se dirigea vers Macaria et l'aida à se demander.

-Venez m'aider tout les deux. Elle peut-être se régénérée mais ça à ses limites.

Sur un pris chacun de ses bras, et le ram des dans la grotte.

Sur l'installation dans son fauteuil et lui apportons de quoi manger. Zoé s'assoit en face d'elle, moi je resta sur le canapé miteux.

-Un quoi tu pensais en partant seule? Tu pensais que tu avais la moindre chance seule? J'étais contre ta lieu, car tu étais un danger pour Artémis. Mais avec ce qui vient de passer, je n'ai plus le choix, je vais devoir te forcer à nous accompagner. À partir de quand Bianca sera remise.

Elle se leva et parti. Je regardeais Macaria affalée sur son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide. J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher derrière moi. Thalia se plaça devant moi. Macaria fini par réhabiliter les yeux vers elle. Son regard était désolé et plein de nostalgie (je sais pas comment je le sais).

-Je suis venu faire une trêve.

-Très bien je te l'accorde.

-Mais tu n'as toujours pas ma confiance.

-Que peut-je faire pour l'avoir?

-Rien. Mais je peux au moins répondre à mes questions.

-OK je t'écoute.

Macaria s'assoit bien dans son fauteuil. Elle releva la tête, plein de fierté. Sur certains points elle ressemble à Thalia.

-Pourquoi Hercule textile mourir de ta main?

Macaria m'accorda un regard. Mais le détourna presque immédiatement.

-Je suis la déesse de la mort heureuse. Tout ceux qui meurt de ma main, meurt satisfait en quelque sorte.

Je me rappela alors des dernières paroles de Hercule. «Merci ... Merci d'avoir tout sacrifier, pour que je puisse trouver le bonheur ... Je suis désolé ...». Macaria n'avais jamais eu envie de tuer. Elle n'a fait qu'accomplir son devoir, Zeus la puni injustement. Il ne veut pas prendre le suicide de son fils.

-Hercule était malheureux, il n'arrivait jamais à être satisfait d'un combat, même contre les dieux. Il m'a alors envoyé un message, une demande. Un dernier combat, je ne veux pas aller vivre vivant.

Thalia resta silencieuse. Elle a pris le paquet de puces de Macaria et partie sans rien dire. Macaria resta assise, elle regarde le nouveau dans le vide. Je veux essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais je ne trouvais rien qui pourrait lui remonter le moral. Je la laissa donc seule, pour elle digère tout ce qu'il a passé aujourd'hui. Je passe le reste de la journée à réfléchir. Thalia et Macaria avait fait la paix, mais je ne sais pas si elle réussissait à se battre ensemble. Et comment allait nous aider Macaria, avec tout ce qu'elle sait, la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire c'était se préparer.

Les jours suivant, la tension acquise, Thalia respecta la trêve et le pus enfin trouvé le lien qui unissait Zoé et Macaria. Pendentif ses jours, Macaria nous expliqua où étaient enfermées Artémis et Annabeth, commenter nous allions nous prendre pour entrer, et nos monstres mythiques nous attendaient. Elle nous a appris à moi et Thalia quelques techniques de combat, (je n'avais jamais vu de telles techniques, même à la colonie). Elle nous prêta des armures, et des sacs magiques (c'est seulement que j'ai trouvé, parce que ces sacs sont vraiment magiques), on peut y mettre une grande quantité d'objet, tout rentrant. Mais attention au poids, plus sur met d'objets et plus c'est lourd. On était enfin prêt à partir, Bianca était remis et il ne restait deux jours pour libéré Artémis. Sortie de la grotte, Macaria nous guida à travers la forêt, sur le marcha pendentif quelles heures, avant d'arriver devant un train, perdu aux fonds des bois, sans rail. C'était un vieux train, avec une locomotive des années 20, avec ses wagons et voitures. Elle s'avance vers le train perdu au milieu de nulle part et nous ouvrons une voiture.

-Aller, montez. Je vais prendre les commandes si personne n'est contre.

-Comment ce truc est sensé fonctionner? Grover s'exclama pour nous tous.

-C'est un train magique. Il a été offert par un dieu il y a longtemps, je l'ai trouvé, je le garde.

Nous avons un contenu qui nous oblige à faire le voyage à pied, mais de là à monter dans le premier train à notre portée. Obéissants; nous montons dans la première voiture. Je m'installais près de la fenêtre, Zoé s'assit à côté de moi. Ça m'as vraiment fait peur, j'ai cru qu'elle était contre aveugle.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Mais les assistons que les autres s'endorme.

Je hocha la tête. Je m'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le coucher de soleil derrière les arbres. Imaginatif Apollon dans sa voiture de sport survoler le ciel. Je sentais l'étrange train bouger tout seul sur l'herbe, au beau milieu d'une clairière. Je sentis une boule dans mon ventre, je déglutis et moi prépara pour un voyage mouvementé.

Après plus d'une heure de voyage, Thalia, Bianca et Grover ont finalement été endormis. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, à force de regarder le paysage apaisant se défiler. Zoé, elle, avait pas fermé l'œil. Elle était sur le pied de guerre. Je me tourne toujours vers elle, elle regarde autour de nous pour vérifier que tout le monde maintenant. Puis après quelques secondes elle me transmet ses inquiétudes.

-J'ai peur que Macaria ne soit peut être celle qui tuera l'être tué par un parent proche, vu qu'elle parenté avec Artémis, je n'aurai pas de l'obligation de nous aider ... mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Comment ça tu n'avais pas le choix?

-Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps Percy. Mais je savais que si elle venait avec nous, nous utilisions ce train, elle seule sait s'en servir.

-Qu'a t-il de si particulier? Il n'avance pas si vite.

-Tu n'as aucune spécification depuis qu'on est dedans.

Je ne sentais rien de bizarre ou d'extraordinaire. À moins que. Je regardeais de nouveau à travers la fenêtre. Le soleil ne n'a toujours pas coucher. Mais cela compte bien faire une heure et demi que nous sommes partis.

-Le temps dans le train est ralentis.

-Exact. Et nous serions à Los Angeles d'ici demain matin.

-Alors, on aura le temps de prévoir notre arrivée.

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Je voulais d'expliquer les vraies raisons pour les Macaria à été bannis.

Elle sortis un pendentif de sa poche. C'était celui que Macaria m'a servi pour voyager dans ses souvenirs.

-Je le lui ai emprunter. J'aimerai lire mes souvenirs du jour où Macaria à été bannis pour passer l'éternité sur Terre.

Elle passe le pendentif autour de son cou et posa le bout sur mon front.

Je pensais la même chose que la fois précédente, je m'en servais m'abandonner de mon corps et tomber dans un précipice. La chute de souvenirs était moins longue qu'avant. J'atterris dans le corps presque identique à celui de notre Zoé actuelle. J'étais dans les bois, j'avais l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Je n'attendis pas longtemps, les buissons frémirent et laissèrent passer la déesse de la chasse, Artémis. Ses cheveux noirs relâchés, moi parurent très inappropriés, je ne trouvais pas les absents, peut être faible, son sourire était effacé. Je me sentis très inquiet pour elle.

-Zoé. Je suis tomber amoureux d'un homme.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il est vrai que j'ai entendu dire qu'Artémis avait abandonné à un homme, mais de croire qu'il était avec Macaria. Mon inquiétudes ne fit que grandir.

-Comment cela est-il possible? N'avez-vous pas promis à votre père vœux de chasteté?

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas ignorer ses sentiments. Et je sais qu'ils sont réciproques.

Je me sentis défaillir. Ma vue se troublait, je ne vus que du noir. J'entendis seulement une réponse à Artémis.

-C'est à vous de prendre cette décision, je peux intervenir. Je vous remercie de votre honnêteté

Je me réveillais dans une cour près d'un jardin, derrière moi un temple antique. J'étais seul dans le jardin, je faisais une promenade de minuit. J'entendis des bruits venir du jardin. Je ne bouge pas, comme ci je sentais que je devais passer intervenir. Je vis un jeune homme vraiment beau marcher vite, il rattrapait une jeune fille, de 9 ans je dirais. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux brun bouclés et une couronne de lierre poseur sur ceux ci. Il portait une tunique bleue, il était plutôt maigre mais avec des muscles bien marqués, aucune marque sur son visage, que des traits doux. La jeune fille elle avait les cheveux blonds argentés, sa tunique laissait voir une partie de son dos, il était immaculé de brûlures, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été fouetter. Il attrapa par le bras et la retenue.

-Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait avec elle. Je te jure que je ne suis pas touché. Que je ne lui ai rien pris.

-Je t'ai vus. Tu en avais l'intention.

Si je ne connais pas les choses que je ressemble à une dispute de couple. Seulement, par ses marques dans le dos, je ne peux nier qu'elle était Macaria. Et cet homme compris celui dont Artémis était amoureuse. Macaria tournait toujours le dos à l'homme.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais que tu l'aime et que tu veux éviter que l'on se dispute devant elle. Mais je l'aime et elle m'aime en retour. Tu ne peux pas rester pour toi, elle ne t'appartient pas, elle est prête à faire avec moi. Et tu peux m'empêcher d'être avec moi.

Il laisse un silence pour que Macaria puisse répondre. Je la vis aborder un sourire triste, pendentif que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tu te trompe. Je ne t'ai pas importé ici pour que Artémis ne nous voit pas nous disputer.

Elle se tourne vers lui, sortis une défaite de sa manche et la plante dans le ventre. Le jeune homme se pencha en avant le visage surpris. Elle le maintient debout et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

-Je savais depuis longtemps pour toi et elle. Mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je t'accorde au mois une mort heureuse.

Le jeune homme sourit, dans son dernier soupir il dit.

-Oui cela me rends heureux, voiture après ce que tu viens de faire, tu n'aura jamais Artémis ...

Je la vis enfin. Elle avait assisté à tout la scène. Elle était bouleversée, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux ouverts de surprise et d'incompréhension. Macaria lâcha le corps de l'homme et se dirigea dirigea vers une relation amoureuse. Artémis resta debout immobile, incompréhensive. Macaria se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Je suis prête. Je suis prêt à recevoir ton châtiment Zeus.

Ma vue redécouvre le trouble, et je me réveillais dans le train.

Zoé était assise et moi regardait. Elle était en colère.

-Tu comme vu de quoi était capable Macaria avant, quand elle était une enfant.

J'ai encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir. Commenter la fille de je viens de rencontrer, à qui je fais totalement confiance, et qui m'as montrer des choses sur elle-même, peut-être être capable de choses aussi horribles. Si jamais Thalia l'apprend, c'est sûr que la trêve serait immédiatement rompue. Je me suis remis doucement de ce voyage, le soleil s'est enfin de ce coucher. Zoé regarda par la fenêtre. Sa colère diminue dissipée.

-Elle un changeur depuis. Elle ne ressemble à rien à ce qu'elle était avant. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu lui fasse toujours confiance. Elle a perdu tout l'orgueil que possède les dieux. Elle n'est plus qu'une immortelle voulant racheter ses fautes.

-Je comprends. Mais il me permet peut-être un peu de temps pour digérer ça.

Elle se leva et moi laissa seul. Après tout ce que je venais de voir, il m'était impossible de dormir. Je décide de rejoindre Macaria dans la locomotive.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le chemin, faisant en sorte de ne heurter aucun arbre. Comme à son habitude, elle avait deviner la raison de ma venue.

-Zoé t'a tout raconter.

-Ouais ...

-Je suppose qu'on a plus rien à se dire alors. Tu sais tout de moi.

-Pas encore. Que ce que vous comptez après l'avoir libérée.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais peut être repris ma vie de vagabonde. Ou alors je continuerai de suivre Artémis en douce.

Elle plaisanta de nouveau. Je m'assis près d'elle, et regarda la route. Dans ce train il y a un jour et une journée de voyage. Macaria me raconta des histoires qu'elle avait vécu pendentif la Grèce antique parmi les mortels, je l'écoutais somnolant. Son errance dans le monde, sa découverte, sa rencontre avec Ulysse, sa rencontre avec des sirènes. Je fini par m'endormir, bercé par ses histoires, jamais raconter dans un livre.

Je me réveille sur un des bancs de la voiture. Je vis Grover moi regarder par dessus le banc de devant. Il avait été un sourire satisfait.

-Tu es beau quand tu dors.

J'essayai de l'attraper mais il se leva juste à temps. Thalia était debout à l'avant de la voiture, elle se préparait. Bianca et Zoé étaient à droite assises sur un banc et discutaient. En moi pertinent je sentis ma nuque se raidir.

-Tu dormi comme un bébé. Le soleil commence à se lever, sur

-J'ai dormis combien de temps?

-Au moins douze heures. Depuis que la déesse de la mort est venue te présenter comme un prince. Et toi la princesse dans ses bras.

J'essayai de nouveau de l'attraper, mais il se leva et traversa le train. Je le poursuivis, il y a chacuns de mes assauts jusqu'à ce que j'entendis un voix derrière moi.

-Ça suffit tout les deux.

Macaria était entré dans la voiture et se suspendait à la porte. Elle avait le visage couvert de suie.

-On va plus tarder à arriver et je veux que vous soyez près.

Elle repartis en direction de la locomotive. Je pris mon sac poseur sous mon banc et mes Turbulence dans ma poche. On vit les immeubles de Los Angeles, et le panneau Hollywood brillait au levé du soleil. Les souvenirs des enfers me conviennent frissonné, et dire que Macaria ya passer toute son enfance. Grover mis son bonnet pour cacher ses cornes et pris ses béquilles sous le bras. Thalia elle attendait toujours devant, silencieuse. Je me demande à quoi elle est entrain de penser. Le train s'arrêta après une demi-heure. Nous sommes devant un grand studio de cinéma. Nous nous retournons vers Macaria qui descendait.

-Quoi? C'est ici. J'en suis sûr.

Elle met son fils sur son dos et sa manche à balai dans la main. Elle mena la marche à travers le complexe. On aurait pus croire qu'elle avait travaillé ici toute sa vie. Elle se tourne vers Grover.

-Pour poursuivre, parce que ma piste s'arrête là.

-Ouais ... je ... je vais vous conduire au repaire des méchants.

Il a pris la tête du groupe et nous guida à travers les studios. Par hasard, ils étaient complètement vides. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça n'était pas bon signe. J'ignore s'il vous plaît que nous sommes déjà là. Sur continua cherchant où cette fin de piste. Grover se moque d'un coup d'accélérateur. Il se dirigea vers le plus gros studio. Il se trouve devant la porte et nous regardait.

-C'est ici que termine la piste. Qui veux entrer en premier?

-Moi.

Thalia s'avança et ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur du studio a plongé dans le noir, nous entrons chacun notre tour. Il y avait aucun bruit, seulement nos pas résonnaient. Nous progressions sans savoir ce qui nous attendait. Soudainement la lumière éblouit les lieux. Je me retourna vers Macaria, elle était près d'un disjoncteur.

-J'ai trouver commentaire allumer la lumière.

Même dans un moment comme ça, elle a connu de quoi rire? Nous avons pu enfin voir ce qui nous entourait. C'était un décor de pays aride et d'un volcan. Tout ça était immense, au moins vingt mètres de hauteur et qui s'étalait sur une centaine de longueur. Une voix nous ininterrompue dans notre contemplation.

-Vous êtes finalement arrivé jusqu'ici. Les squelettes ne vous arrêtent pas. Je vous ai envoyé, mis vos ventes dans ces lieux, malgré votre lieu dans ce train maudit.

Je le vis sortir d'un côté de la montagne. Le commandant. Il était seul. On ne veut lire aucunes expressions sur son visage, il sourire serein. Il marcha doucement dans notre direction.

-C'est lui que j'ai vu avec Luke. C'est le chef.

Le visage de Zoé s'assombrit. Elle était plus en colère que jamais.

-Où est Artémis?

-Patience, patience petite femme. Elle arrive.

Un des murs du studio s'écroula et révéla Artémis pliant sous un amas noirs et Annabeth attacher près d'elle. Je sentais la colère m'envahir. Je voulais m'élancer pour aller l'aider, mais Macaria me retenue.

-Je m'occupe du commandant. Allez libérés Annabeth et Artémis.

Thalia voulu protester mais ce qu'a vu la situation. Les libérées n'allaient pas être faciles, elles étaient bien protégées. Des créatures restaient autour d'elle. Accompagner de Thalia nous donne l'assaut. Je sortis Turbulence et assena un coup que la créature en forme de scorpion qui s'arrête avec sa queue. J'esquivai ses coups et chercha une faille. Je le para et lui infligea un coup mortel. Il a disparu en cendres, ce qui m'aveugla et m'empêcha de voir à l'homme me dessus dessus. Il m'écrasa et plaqua au sol. Avant qu'il ne me touche toucher, un flèche le percuta et il tombe sur moi. J'eus du mal à l'écarter. En ce qui me concerne je vis que Artémis et Annabeth étaient seules. Je me précipitai vers Annabeth à terre. Elle était évanouie.

-Non Percy! Occupe toi de Artémis!

C'était la voix de Zoé. Je détacha Annabeth et la confie à Grover qui l'emmena loin. En allant vers Artémis je pense que Zoé et Bianca protéger les arrières de Thalia qui affrontait deux ennemis en même temps. Quand j'arrivais à Artémis, je me demandais comment je pourrais sortir de tout le poids du ciel.

-Il faut que quelqu'un prenne ma place pour que je puisse sortir. Artémis dit complètement à bout. Je regarde autour de moi quand je connais bien le sortis de l'ombre. L'ancien proviseur manticore d'où on avait retrouve Bianca et Nico. Il avait un sourire mauvais. Il me charge, je profite de son manque d'attention pour diriger vers la déesse. Il l'heurta et pris sa place sous la masse sombre. Seulement il ne réussit pas à soutenir le poids et était écraser. Je courus aider Artémis qui avait du mal à se reposer. Quand elle était debout elle sortis son arc et décrocha une flèche en direction de Thalia. Elle abattus une créature, ce qui laisse le temps à Thalia de se débarrasser de l'autre. Lorsque l'on pensait enfin avoir avoir terminer, nous regardions la fausse montagne. Macaria était prisonnière de l'emprise du commandant. Il la tenait devant lui, son bras sur sa gorge. Il se protège de nos attaques.

-C'est fini Artémis. Rends toi. Et notre chef saura l'épargner.

Artémis affiche une expression de doute.

-Je sais que cette déchue compte à tes yeux.

Je regarde Macaria se débattre en vain. Et Artémis douter. J'entendis alors la voix étouffer de Macaria.

-Tire ... n'hésite pas ... ma seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie ... c'est toi ... mais il n'y a aucune chance que tu m'aime ... Pneu.

Je vis le doute efface du visage d'Artémis, place à la colère. Elle banda son arc et tira une flèche qui traverse le cœur de Macaria et celui du commandant. Ce dernier s'écroula et laissa Macaria tomber et s'écraser au sol. Artémis couru immédiatement la rejoindre. Elle a pris dans ses bras et la regarde, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Macaria toujours vivante, toucha le visage d'Artémis.

-Hé ... Pourquoi tu pleure? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as comme toujours rêver?

-Si ... mais je ne voulais pas que ça arrive ... Je ne veux plus que tu meurs ... je veux que tu reste avec moi. Je t'aime...

Macaria du faire une crise cardiaque à cet aveu. Sa tombe principale et son regard devenais fixe.

Au moment où nous pensions qui était perdu, son corps se mit à briller. À briller tellement fort.

Épilogue:

Macaria était allongée sous une tente, des trophées de chasse recouvraient ses parties les plus intimes. Artémis nue aussi, était debout à l'autre bout de la tente.

-Quelle chance que Zeus m'ait accorder son pardon à temps. J'ai pus retrouver mes pouvoirs et guérir de mes blessures.

-Mais tu n'es toujours pas la bienvenue sur l'Olympe.

-Je termineais par y revenir. Même si cela rencontre trois mille ans.

Artémis ria doucement, puis se tourne enfin vers Macaria.

-Cela fait déjà trois mois. Et depuis je n'ai pas quitté ta tente et ton corps magnifique. Et quelques cicatrices de mon corps ont disparu.

Artémiscroupit en face d'elle.

-Oui. Mais je préfère toujours ton véritable corps.

Macaria regarde Artémis avec envie. Son corps change à peu près et laisse place à une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année, les cheveux blonds argentés et les yeux verts perçants. Artémis tourna Macaria, elle a pris ses hanches et la fente découverte avec son avant. Elle se laisse aller à des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide. Elle haletait, pendentif que la bave de Macaria à quatre pattes coulait sur son menton.

-Je comprends pourquoi ... tu aime tant être la dominante ...

Macaria ne répond pas que par des gémissements. Ses coups de hanches devenaient sauvages, ils montrèrent toute l'animalité de leurs ébats. Artémis tenait bien plus longtemps qu'avant, avec toutes ses séances, elle avait pris l'habitude. Macaria s'abandonnait au plaisir que lui offrait Artémis. Artémis qui n'était plus diriger par sa libido, la baiser de toutes ses forces. Les vas et viens brutaux provoquèrent vite leur apogée. Dans un hurlement commun, elle criait tout plaisirs. Artémis tomba finalement sur Macaria, ses cheveux ébènes tombant en cascade sur leurs visages. Elles respiraient fort, récupérant. Artémis se laisse glisser à côté d'elle et la regarde.

-J'ai pas envie que tu parte.

-Mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Je ne suis pas une chasseresse.

-Mais tu habille les monstre.

Elles riraient toutes les deux. Elles se sentaient légères, heureuses, apaisées.

-Zeus me laisse accéder à la colonie. J'ai fait des progrès.

-Tu veux toujours te faire pardonner?

-C'est la seule façon de faire l'honneur.

Artémis lui caressa la joue avec plein de douceurs.

-Non. Je t'ai toujours aimée. Mais peut être pas toujours de la même manière.

-Je vais dormir ici ce soir. Je compterai demain matin.

-Alors il faut que je profite de toi avant ton départ.

Artémis se mit à califourchon sur Macaria. Et l'embrassa.


End file.
